19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Anna Duggar (September 26, 2008 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Michael, Marcus & Mason (sons) Mackynzie, Meredith Duggar & Maryella (daughters) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = John-David, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jana, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joy-Anna, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 11 biological nephews & nieces Michael Keller & Suzette Keller (parents-in-law) 7 brothers & sisters-in-law 19 nephews and nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = none }}Joshua James Duggar (born March 3, 1988) is the first child and first son of Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar. He is the brother of Jana Duggar, John-David Duggar, Jill Dillard, Jessa Seewald, Jinger Vuolo, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Joy-Anna Forsyth, Jedidiah Duggar, Jeremiah Duggar, Jason Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. He is the husband of Anna Duggar and the father of their six children, Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Meredith, Mason and Maryella. Early life Joshua James Duggar was born on March 3, 1988, to parents Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar, who would go on to give birth to eighteen more children after Josh. Along with his siblings, Josh was home-schooled growing up. As Josh got older, he and his siblings were expected to help their younger siblings with schooling in addition to their own courses. Josh took the test for his GED at the age of 16. As a young child, Josh learned to play the piano from a woman named Ruth Anita Anderson, who he and his siblings called "Nana". Josh also began taking violin lessons at some point in his childhood. Like many children, Josh was given chores, or "jurisdictions" as the family called them. During an interview in 2002, he was referred to as the "family grillmaster", and was said to often lead the family in prayer before dinner. In 2003, it was said that Josh and his oldest two siblings, Jana and John-David, were in charge of planning and preparing dinner every night. "They like to do that because they get to choose the menus!" Josh's mother, Michelle, said about this jursidiction. By 2001, Josh's parents had implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. Although Josh had a younger buddy in the earliest implementations of this system, by 2009 the family had switched over to buddy teams, which were each led by one of the oldest daughters. It is unknown if this switch happend before or after Josh moved out of his parents' home. When the family went on vacations, the children walked in single file from youngest to oldest. Josh's parents were in the front of the line, and being the oldest, Josh was expected to make sure everyone stayed in line. When asked why he talked to so many strangers out in public, Josh commented, "I've had several people ask me when we go out, 'Now what school is this?' or 'What organization are you in?' Somebody's always asking us something." Personal life Courtship Josh met Anna Keller at a homeschooling convention in 2006. Shortly after meeting, the two entered into a courtship. Their courtship rules were discussed on the 17 Kids and Counting episode "Duggar Dating Rules", and included no physical contact until engagement and no time alone as a couple until marriage. Engagement Two years later, on Anna's 20th birthday, Josh proposed, and Anna accepted. This proposal was featured on the 17 Kids and Counting episode "Josh Gets Engaged". Marriage On September 26, 2008, Anna and Josh were married at Buford Grove Baptist Church in Hillard, Florida. They shared their first kiss during the wedding, and vowed to leave the number of children they would have "up to God". The couple moved back to Josh's hometown of Springdale, Arkansas, where Josh ran a used car lot. Fatherhood On April 13, 2009, Josh and Anna Duggar announced that they were expecting their first child. On June 15, 2009, they appeared on the Today Show, where they learned that the child would be a girl. On October 9, 2009, Mackynzie Renée was born in the couple's home. She weighed 8 pounds and was 19 ½ inches long. In mid 2010, Josh and Anna got pregnant again, but the pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. The child's gender is not known. On November 11, 2010, Josh and Anna announced that they were expecting their second child, who was due June 19, 2011. On March 14, 2011, Josh and Anna announced that they were expecting a boy. On June 15, 2011, Michael James was born in his parents' home. He weighed 8 pounds and 5 ounces. On March 11, 2013, Josh and Anna announced that they were expecting their third child. On April 1, 2013, they announced that they were expecting another boy. On June 2, 2013, Marcus Anthony was born at the home of a nearby midwife. He weighed 9 pounds and 3 ounces. On December 3, 2014, Josh and Anna announced that they were expecting their fourth child. On March 3, 2015, they announced that the child would be another girl. On July 16, 2015, Meredith Grace was born on July 16, 2015, in another Arkansas home the couple had recently moved into. She weighed 7 pounds and 14 ounces. On March 17, 2017, Josh and Anna announced that they were expecting their fifth child, another son. On September 12, 2017, Mason Garrett was born. On April 26, 2019, Josh and Anna announced that they are expecting their sixth child, due in the Fall. On June 20, 2019, they announced that they are having a girl. On November 27, 2019, Maryella Hope was born at 9:12 a.m. She weighed eight pounds 2 ounces and was 20.5 inches long. Scandals 19 Kids and Counting was cancelled, when some things about Josh's past came to light. To read a full recap of the events, click here. Gallery JoshAnna-Engaged.jpg|Josh proposes to Anna. JoshAnna-Married.jpg|Just married. JoshAnna-Mackynzie.jpg|Josh, Anna and baby Mackynzie. JoshAnna-Michael.jpg|Josh, Anna, Mackynzie and baby Michael. JoshAnna-Marcus.jpg|Josh, Anna and baby Marcus. JoshAnna-Meredith.jpg|Josh, Anna and baby Meredith JoshAnna-Mason.jpg|Josh, Anna, Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Meredith and baby Mason. JoshAnna-Family2017.jpg|The Duggar family in 2017. JoshAnna-Pregnant6.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #6. JoshAnna-GenderReveal6.jpg|It's a girl. Category:Duggars Category:Parents Category:Married